First Date
by elegantdestiny
Summary: The series of events that leads up to Nick and Judy's first date. (Rated T to be safe)
I loved Zootopia so much and got inspired so here's a one-shot.

Zootopia is owned by Disney; Song is Adore by Cashmere Cat ft Ariana Grande

Enjoy!

* * *

Judy Hopps sat at her table in her apartment listening to Cashmere Cat on her phone while looking through some police documents she had taken home. Adore had begun playing in her ears and she could barely concentrate. Putting the papers aside, Judy decided to solely focus on the lyrics to her most recent favorite song.

 _Boy, so what's been on your mind?_

 _For me, it's just you all the time._

 _We don't need to go nowhere tonight_

 _It's you and I, we'll be alright._

 _Cause here we get to take our time_

 _You, you're finer than some wine._

 _We don't need to go nowhere tonight_

 _It's you and I, we'll be alright._

Just as the song was getting to the chorus, there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, she realized she'd forgot a very important thing. Her first date with Nick Wilde, her best friend and partner, was tonight and Judy was the furthest thing from ready. The bunny cop ran to open the door to find a well-dressed Nick standing there with one brow raised.

"You're looking rather underdressed for our dinner date, Carrots." He teased, laughing at his own words.

"Sorry Nick, I totally forgot. I'll get dressed quickly and we can be on our way." The bunny ran from the door and into the closet while Nick came inside and took a seat.

"We have a reservation for The Moroccan Lion so be extra quick about it." He smiled to himself, sitting tight on the couch while waiting for the grey bunny.

Judy had ran into the bathroom, after grabbing a dress out of her closet. She took the quickest shower of her life before getting out and starting her quick and easy make-up process. As she dressed, she thought of the events that lead to this date between her and Nick.

…

It had been six months since the Nighthowler case and life couldn't be better. She woke up early on weekdays, met Nick for work, solved cases, and went back to the comforts of her home. Judy's routine was great up until she realized her feelings toward a certain sly fox. She had begun noticing this about two months ago when her and Nick were at a stakeout. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder which was usual. The moment the fox's head fell into her lap and her heart nearly popped out of her chest and butterflies filled her stomach was when her emotions became clear. At least as far as her heart was concerned. I guess you could say her heart knew probably a month before her mind caught up, but she would never admit that.

The biggest revelation of her crush was when her and Nick were out drinking one night after work. A vixen behind the bar was flirting with him. She knew this was normal, Nick is a handsome guy, but why did she have to talk up her fox. Dawning on the words in her mind, she realized she saw him as hers. That small fact led her to leave the bar early that night. Nick noticed her abrupt exit and ran after her, deciding to walk her back home.

"What's up Carrots? You never tap out that early." He teased. Judy was thoroughly unamused at the moment.

"Nothing. I just got bored." She lied. "Why didn't you stay and chat with that vixen? She seemed really into you?"

"She was hot." He chuckled as Judy rolled her eyes. Nick noticed this and frowned a little. "Alright, what's really going on? Judy, you know you can talk to me."

His statement, and use of her actual name, caused the bunny to tense up. Her nose twitched a bit. She hadn't imagined telling him. She hadn't long ago realized it herself less known seeing how he would react.

"I swear, it's nothing! Let's just drop it, okay?"

"If there's something to be dropped then it isn't nothing." Nick pushed, he really wanted to know what was eating up at his partner.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." Judy admitted.

He sighed and nodded with a light smirk emerging on his face. "Alright, Carrots. I'll let you pass this time, but next time I want to know what's got you all pent up."

She nodded as they made it back to her apartment. "I'll see you later, Nick."

"See ya, Carrots." He placed his hand above his head and waved her off before walking home.

Once in her apartment, all that engulfed her mind was him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see and talk to him or run away from him. Thinking back on the whole ordeal, she thought 'Okay, are you even sure you like him Judy? This could be nothing. It may have just been a mistake. Y-you could have your feelings all wrong.' The more she thought, the more agitated she became. Sitting at her table, she perked up with an idea.

"I'll make a list!" She shouted to herself. Her neighbor, Pronk, shouted back, "Lists are stupid." His roommate, Bucky, followed, "What's on the list? Groceries?" The bunny rolled her eyes. Running around she found a piece of paper and a pen before sitting back down at the table.

'Okay,' she thought, 'What do I like about Nick?' Thinking back on moments they had between their first meeting and now, she wrote.

'What I like about Nick: his smile, the way he comforts me when I'm feeling down, his wit, his cool and collected nature, his sweet and kind-heartedness that's hidden for everyone else but me…'

Just thinking about these things made her heart flutter. The grey bunny glanced at her fridge and saw a picture of them on it which made her heart beat faster. She grunted and slammed her head on the table. "I like Nick." She whispered, admitting to herself.

That was Friday night. She hadn't spoken to Nick that whole weekend.

The next Monday came around and it was 5 in the morning when Judy got up to do her normal routine for work. She got dressed and just as she went to walk out her front door, standing there at her doorstep with a distressed look in his eyes was none other than Nick.

"I don't know what I did last week, but I know you. The only time you ever go quiet on me is when you're mad, so lay it on me." The red fox proclaimed, wanting to take any verbal beating just so they could get past this.

Judy just stared at him, shocked as her foot tapped uncontrollably. She hadn't expected him to be at the door and she still didn't know if she even wanted to tell him how she felt, but she knew if she kept it to herself then their relationship could falter worse than it would if she did tell him. So, the bunny did all she thought she could. She sucked it up and spit it out.

"Nick… I like you…" The bunny almost whispered.

He smirked. "Judy, I like you too. We're best friends, what does that have to do with anything?"

Judy couldn't help but face palm. "No, Nick! I like you in a romantic way as in I want to date you. Dumb fox." She sighed after the release of her words.

The fox stood there dumbfounded. Judy pushed him back a bit so she could close and lock her door. "Look, we don't really have time for this right now. We're going to be late so let's go and talk about this later!" She ran down the stairs unable to look her partner in the eyes before she left. Nick stood at the door for a few minutes before being knocked out his daze by the honking of his vehicle.

…

Back on the couch, Nick sat twiddling his paws. He had never been more nervous. In his mind he thought, 'This is just Carrots. And she's already admitted to liking you, it'll be fine.' But his subconscious found a way to make that turn into, 'This is just the first part, man. Soon you'll have to get permission from Bogo, from her parents, from your mom. This is so much more than you two. More importantly, this date could go horribly wrong and ruin your friendship with the best friend you've ever had'. His ears fell at the thought.

Nick took a deep breath and tried to relax whispering, "It's going to be okay."

"What's going to be okay?" Judy asked as she walked out in a stunning, knee-length, backless lilac dress with a pearl necklace draped around her neck. Any worry Nick had was completely wiped away by her beauty. "Uh, nothing…"

Noticing how hard her partner was staring, Judy blushed a deep red. "When you're done staring, we have a reservation to make, remember?"

"R- Right," The still stunned fox cleared his throat, "Let's go." He took her by the arm and they walked out to the car.

While Nick drove to the restaurant, he thought about the events leading up to that night.

...

The two officers arrived at the ZPD after having a very awkward and silent ride there. Luckily they had recently finished up a big case and solely had paperwork to file. Since neither mammal could focus, little got done especially on Nick's end. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The whole day Judy's words ran over and over in his head. Once his mind wrapped around the fact that she liked him, he was ecstatic. Unknowingly to her, the fox had had a crush on her for about three of his six months at the ZPD. Her moxie, her drive, her sexy physique, her beautiful eyes that he could get caught up in every once in a while, her cute little cottontail, and the way she could make him see the good in life rather than the bad; all of it, all of her, was just too attractive not to fall for.

He never wanted to act on it though, why would he? It wasn't just an interspecies relationship they were dealing with, oh no. It was a predator-prey relationship. That was virtually unheard of! Equally, he didn't think Judy had those type of feelings for him anyway. With that mindset, he simply suppressed all his feelings for her. Up until now that is.

The rest of the day was a bust as the two barely got anything done.

Nick drove Judy home and couldn't help but pick up where they had left off earlier that morning.

"Judy, I-" He had started before his bunny partner interrupted.

"Nick, it's okay. I know you don't feel the same about me. I still love you as a friend and I don't want-" They had stopped at a light when Nick placed his paw over her lips for it was his time to interrupt.

"I was going to say that I like you too, in a romantic way that is." He removed his paw. Judy stared at him and shook her head.

"You don't. How? But Friday, you were flirting with that vixen…" the bunny cop mumbled that last piece. Nick heard her though and it dawned on him why she had been moody after they left the bar last week, he laughed.

"That's what had your tail in a bunch? That vixen was definitely flirting with me, and I can't help that I'm so smooth that it comes off as flirtatious." The fox cop said with a smirk.

Judy couldn't help but roll her eyes as she playfully punched him. "Flirtatious? No. Cocky? Definitely." The two laughed hard as they made their way to the outside of Judy's apartment.

He parked out front and turned to her, "Obviously her advances didn't work if I decided to chase after you and walk you home."

Judy smiled with a light blush, "Okay, so you like me and I like you. Now what?"

"Now, say you'll go on a date with me? This Friday at The Moroccan Lion for let's say, 7:30?"

She couldn't help but feel giddy as her ears fully perked up. "I would love that. Isn't The Moroccan Lion very hard to get a reservation for though?"

"It is but like I've told you before, I know everybody."

…

The week had come and gone now they were outside The Moroccan Lion waiting to be seated.

"I'd never thought I'd be able to eat here. It's so nice."

"Yea, they have really great food. I've only eaten inside once before, but I've had my fair share of leftovers." The two laughed a bit while looking into each other's eyes. They made it to the entrance and Nick spoke.

"Wilde, table for two." He said to the large elephant manning the waitlist, his nametag read Oliver. Oliver scanned the list, twice over to make sure he did his job accordingly before revealing to Nick that the reservation wasn't there.

"Not there? How's that possible? I called Nathan myself to set this up."

"I'm sorry sir, I just do not see your name on the list." Oliver said solemnly.

"Thank you, i-it's alright."

They walked away as Nick went to make a call to his pal, Nathan.

"What do you mean you thought I said Thursday? How do you mistake Friday for Thursday!?"

Judy could hear muffled speak through the phone. She heard the words: My bad, bad connection, and payback.

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely gonna pay me back for this one. Okay, bye." The red fox ended the call abruptly before turning to his counterpart. "I'm sorry about this."

She smiled, resisting the urge to laugh. "It's okay Nick. We can always do something else."

He nodded and took her paw as they headed back to the car.

They rode around for bit, just talking and taking in Zootopia's city lights.

"What is your favorite thing to do on an off day?" Judy asked.

"That's easy. Hanging out with you." Nick said softly. His partner blushed, "You're full of it, Wilde."

"No, I'm dead serious. The best parts of my day are being with you." He continued bashfully feeling his heart pound heavily. Judy's heart had just about thumped out of her chest.

As the stoplight turned green, Nick finally thought of the best place they could go to. He turned the car and began headed toward Sahara Square.

"Where are we going?" Judy asked.

"It's a surprise so just hang tight."

Sahara Square Beach. They got there in record time. Nick hopped out the driver's seat and opened the passenger door. Judy hopped out and glanced up at him. "We are definitely not dressed for this."

Her red-haired partner chuckled. "I'm well aware. Leave your shoes in the car, we're just gonna walk the shore."

She nodded with a smile as Nick took off his shoes and rolled up his pants. When he finished, Judy grabbed his paw and ran toward the shore.

"I haven't been to the beach in a long time."

"Me neither. I used to come every summer with my mom."

"How is your mom?" Judy asked.

"She's good. She likes to keep a low profile, probably where I got that from." Nick joked.

She giggled. "When will I meet her? I know we met briefly at your graduation but I'd like to sit and chat with her."

"Carrots, are you already ready to meet parents only on the first date? How forward." Nick teased as he felt his partners paw jab his side.

She smiled, "And if I was, would it matter? I have every right to be friends with your mom as your best friend."

"No, I think you wanna get your good graces in now before we become a couple."

"Who said we would become a couple?" She teased. "I could end this date right here, right now and that'd be the end of it." The two stood face to face standing on the shoreline. Nick took her paw in his.

"Are you sure you'd want to do that?" He asked in a sultry tone that Judy had never before heard. She was definitely turned on by it but wanted to stand her ground.

"And if I was, how would you feel?"

"Absolutely heartbroken. I have the sexiest bunny in Zootopia at my literal fingertips. Why would I want to let her go?"

"You could probably have any bunny, or even vixen at your fingertips." She spoke but her words meant nothing. Judy wanted him and she was well aware he wanted her. She simply wanted to know his response.

"Why would I want either when I have you, Judy?" Nick pulled her close. Both hearts pounded and each mammal wondered if the other could hear it.

"You could have any mammal you wanted, so why be here with me?" It was Nick's turn to ask some questions.

Her face lit up, and her nose twitched, getting nerved up. "B-because… no other mammal is as special as you. I care about you. You are my sly fox."

Nick grinned with half-lidded eyes gazing at his date.

"If I kissed you right here, right now, would you fight it?" The fox asked in that sultry tone that Judy now found hard to resist.

"Not even a little bit." The grey bunny admitted in her own sexy tone.

He nodded slightly before dipping her and pressing his lips to hers with as much passion as he could muster. Any and everything surrounding them faded from existence, the only thing that mattered was the two of them. Pulling away slowly, he kept her at a dip and looked into her eyes.

"I could get lost in your eyes forever." He whispered more so to himself than his partner.

"Nick…" Judy whispered as her paw caressed his cheek. The red fox had become so caught up in the moment that he lost his footing and slipped causing the two fall in the sand. His bunny companion couldn't help but bursts into laughter as her fox laid there on top of her. Nick's laughter soon followed as he rolled his body around to look up at the sky as she was.

The two laid paw in paw looking up at the stars for minutes on end until Nick's stomach grumbled.

"Man, I'm starving. Are you hungry?"

Judy rubbed her belly and looked at her partner. "I could eat."

"Want to go to Citrus Diner? It's not far from here."

"Sounds great. Race ya to the car!" The bunny quickly popped up and began running towards the car.

"Not fair! You got a head start!" He yelled at her as he slowly came up and began running behind her. Needless to say she beat him.

They made it to Citrus' and grabbed a booth near the entrance.

"They serve breakfast all day, this is heaven!" Judy exclaimed as she skimmed the menu for what she wanted.

"Get whatever you want. It's definitely all on me." He grinned. Looking up at the clock it was about 9:45 and the diner closed at 11. 'More than enough time' Nick thought.

The waitress, a middle-aged pig, came by. "May I take your orders?"

Judy ordered first, "I'll have the carrot pancakes with a side of hash browns and carrot juice."

"And I'll have blueberry waffles with a side of fried beetles and a water."

The waitress, whose nametag read Martha, was thrown off by their nice clothes but decided not to ask as she wrote the orders down. "It'll be right out." She smiled, walking away to put their orders in.

"I can already taste my food." said Judy as she realized how hungry she actually was. Nick nodded, "I can too. The sweet taste of those blueberries are already calling me."

"Um, Nick, is it too early to say I want to go out again?" Judy remarked bashfully with a slight giggle.

Nick could feel his heart leaping for joy. "It's not too early at all. I'd like the same thing." The fox admitted with a smile. The two made goofy faces at one another, making small talk until their food arrived.

After their meal, the two cops paid the bill and left. They began making their way back to Judy's apartment.

"I don't want the night to end." The bunny confessed.

"Me either, Carrots." He said glancing over at her with a smile.

Judy turned the radio on low and in the background heard the end lyrics to her favorite song.

 _I'll give you everything_

 _I'll give you everything_

 _You don't owe me anything_

 _So when you're ready, baby_

 _You got me screaming_

 _My my my my my my my_

 _You got me screaming_

 _My my my my my my my_

 _And then I'm like, oh, your love_

 _My my my my my_

 _And then I'm like, oh, yeah yeah_

 _Cause you're what I adore_

"Are you trying to tell me something, Fluff?" The sly fox asked.

She giggled, gazing at him. Judy started thinking back to when she fell in love with this song. It was around the time she began materializing her feelings for Nick.

"Yes. Yes I am." Judy stated.

"Oh, really? What's that?"

"That I could... find myself fall for you."

"I do like the sound of that."

"Nick…" She gazed at him with genuine eyes, wanting to know how he felt.

"I could definitely fall for you, Judy." He flashed her a look with his famous smirk all over his face causing her to smile.

They rolled up in front of her apartment when Nick added, "Ya know, if I haven't already."

Nick parked and the two mammals stayed in the car for a bit just gazing into each other's eyes. It was something they couldn't help but do anymore. After about 5 minutes Nick broke the silence.

"You should probably head up. It is getting late."

Judy nodded, "You're right. Would you want to come by tomorrow and hang out?"

Her partner grinned, "I'd love nothing more."

Once answering, Nick hopped out and opened his bunny companion's door then walked her to her door, the two held paws.

"Good night, Nick. Thank you for today." The grey bunny said as she reluctantly let go of her fox companion's paw to grab her keys.

"It was my pleasure. Good night, Judy." He placed a kiss on her cheek and began walking away. Judy opened her door, but before Nick could get too far down the stairs she called out to him, "Nick!"

He turned around. On impulse, Judy ran to him and jumped into his arms. Nick grabbed her as his lips were sealed by hers. The pairs of lips stayed connected for what seemed like hours but was actually a minute or two. When they parted, the two were out of breath.

"Night…" Judy whispered between catching her breath.

Nick nodded looking at her with lustful eyes, "Night…"

She smiled and looked down at his arms that were still tightly wrapped around her, "You have to let me go."

"Right," He looked down at his arms then back up at the bunny in them, "but I really don't want to."

Nick walked with Judy in his arms into the room, kicking the door shut.

"Ni-" The bunny began but was interrupted by a pair of fox lips on her own. She submitted and kissed him back, but quickly pulled away.

"I'm not doing that. It's our first date, Nick." The grey bunny yielded with a bit of concern.

"Didn't expect you to. I just really didn't wanna let you go." Nick confessed. Judy laughed, rolling her eyes slightly. Their lips connected again as they ended up on the bed. They made out for at least 20 minutes before the two grew tired. They laid on the bed, Judy in Nick's arms, as they talked and talked until the two fell asleep. It was a great end to a fantastic first date.

* * *

Please RxR!


End file.
